The Moon Chronicles Book 1: Artemis' Revenge
by John Trollsten
Summary: This is the one were artemis takes her revenge on me for a simple mistake that anyone could've made...right? Percabeth included later in the story 2 years after TLO THO never happened but characters included. UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME! DISCONTINUED!
1. My Mistake

Artemis's Revenge-Sample Chapter

**Percy...Sort of...**

**My name is Percy Jackson and this is the one where Artemis takes her revenge on me in the weirdest way possible just because I made an honest mistake.**

Today was quite possibly the worst day of my life. There's only one reason for this: Artemis. You'd think that the sister of Apollo would be cool and forgiving but sadly no. Apollo got playfulness and Artemis got seriousness. Apollo got charm but Artemis got impulsiveness. Apollo got...well you get the idea. Now you're probably thinking that making fun of the Goddess of the Hunt is a bad idea but after today she totally deserved anything I can throw at her. Anyway, there is only one way to make Artemis angry enough to do what she did to me and that is touching one of her immortal hunters. I swear to you though it was a simple mistake. Any other God would simply let it go but of course there's always one that simply wouldn't go with the flow. Let me start from the beginning...

It was a warm summer evening at Camp Half Blood. Everyone was out and about prepping for Capture the Flag. The camp must have tripled in size since the 2nd Titan War 2 years ago. There were about 600 campers which the biggest amount of demigods the camp has ever seen. Annabeth had to build a new amphitheatre because the old one didn't have enough seating capacity. Even the cabins had to be lengthened to take the amount of new campers coming in. When you think about it, it's kind of sick how the Gods can make this many kids. I sighed; my dad still hadn't sent me a cabin mate to bunk with. I shut that out of my mind. I just kept on walking in the vast expanse of the camp watching the sun fall from the sky.

_2 hours later..._

It was time for capture the flag. Now normally I would be helping the little campers. Giving tips and helping them with they're equipment. But at this very moment I was looking for Annabeth. She had excused herself from our little picnic on the beach and I wasn't sure where she had gone. She had simply said "Oh shit, I forgot! I got to run Percy. I'll see you later" She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek then ran off towards the cabins.

"Hey Piper! You seen Annabeth?" Piper was helping a few younger campers with they're oversized chest plate that must've weighed them down. "No Percy I haven't seen her...Have you tried her cabin?" She said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Why didn't I think of that?" I replied. And with that I ran off towards the Athena cabin. I heard Piper mumble "Idiot" but I payed her no mind. I just wanted to see my wise girl.

When I got to the door of the Owl encrusted cabin I could hear talking which was definitely Annabeth. I opened the door and went inside. On the floor with her back to me was my favourite person in the whole world. (It's Annabeth if you didn't realise) She was reading a large book. No doubt on architecture I thought. The place seemed empty but I could tell there was someone in one of the back room. I went up behind her a quietly as I could and kissed her on the cheek. I opened my eyes and saw that Annabeth was in shock. Or rather someone who looked like Annabeth. Her eyes were blue and she was wearing torn clothes. I stuttered back in shock "Y...you're not Annabeth!" The mystery girl, who looked about 17, turned bright ready and exploded.

"OF COURSE IM NOT YOU DISGUSTING SHIT! You just made a big mistake kissing a hunter of Artemis!" _OMFG I kissed a hunter of Artemis! Maybe Artemis won't notice..._

Annabeth walked into the room "What's going on in here?"

I was about to answer but just then the cabin erupted in a silvery light and the Goddess of The Hunt was glaring down at me with such an angry face you'd think she was related to Medusa. _Shit_ I thought _I'm in big trouble. _Which was the biggest understatement the world has ever heard. I was in the stickiest situation since Sticky the stick insect got caught on a sticky bun. _I'm going to die! Which was my last thought before a silvery light engulfed me..._


	2. What am i?

Artemis' Revenge Chapter 2

Percy

When I woke up I found myself in chains in a bright room with modern, white furniture. Everything was white or silver. And I mean everything. The books were white, the chairs were white, even the house plants were white. _I wonder how you sleep in a place like this... I thought_. Then I remembered what had happened and I tried pulling on the chains. I couldn't bear imagine what horrors Artemis had installed for me. _When she comes ill just explain that it was all a big misunderstanding. Then I'll be able to get back to camp._ Just then though a tall women appeared in the room. She had a silvery glow to her as if there was a lantern stuck inside of her. "Lady Artemis" I said warily.

"Don't even talk to me you scoundrel. I know what you did and let me insure you that the consequences will be severe!" She said in a calm but clearly angry voice. "B..but It was just a simple misunderstanding. You see I thou-"

"SILENCE! DO NOT DENY THE CRIME YOU HAVE COMITTED!" She shouted in my face. I realised there was no way out of this one. _I will simply have to take the punishment like a man...even if I had been wrongfully accused. Why wouldn't she just listen to my side of the story? Oh yeah I forgot. Maiden Goddess no men...right..._

"Just in case you haven't realised it yet. This is my home. This is a Godly home which means time speeds up in here. Mere minutes are days in this place" She said with a hint of happiness. _Wait...If minute are days here then what day is it in the mortal world...SHIT! Annabeth! _I felt angry. Artemis had bought me here knowing that time would have sped up by the time she was finished with me. I tried furiously to get out of the chains. But they wouldn't budge. I just wanted to kill the goddess in front of me. She had a smug look on her face probably sensing my anger towards her. "Ah yes Annabeth. You're thinking about that Athena spawn. I'm quite surprised to hear about your relationship. But I think I can make it better for you both" And with that she erupted into silvery light. I looked away immediately. Last thing I remember was an evil laugh that definitely didn't go with Artemis' personality. Then nothing. I blacked out...

I awoke to see a ring of campers formed around me. They looked at me weirdly like I was a monster or a stranger they had never seen. "Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" The crowd gasped. I tried to stand up but I felt a tug on my legs that was pushing me backwards. I realised I must still be in chains or my legs were just asleep but I payed it no mind. I just wanted to explain to Annabeth what had happened. But then I noticed the campers. Some had swords drawn and had snarling faces. Some just looked shocked or angry but most of them looked at me weirdly. Then I saw the familiar sight of blonde curls amongst the crowd. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like she had been crying for weeks. She was escorted by Piper who was letting Annabeth's head rest on her shoulder. She looked up with wide eyes when she saw me, walked up to me and looked down at me like I was just a piece of rubbish "Annabeth it's me!" I said.

"How do you know my name you monster! And why do you sound like Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

"What are you talking about? It's me Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Err no you aren't because 1) Percy died 3 weeks ago. 2) you are glowing silver and 3) you aren't even human!" She argued.

"Look I know you're mad at me but you can stop playing joke on me!" I replied.

"Someone give it a mirror" Someone from the crowd shouted.

Reluctantly an Aphrodite camper stepped forward with a pocket mirror. I gasped at what I saw. My eyes where the same shade of green like they were before but everything else was completely different. My hands had turned into paws with sharp claws on the end. My body was covered in silvery fur that glowed in the moon light. My now black nose was on the tip of a triangular shaped mouth. I was rippling with muscle and I even had pointy ears on top of my head. I whimpered in fear and looked up at the moon. And I howled mournfully into the night without even realising it. The campers just stared at me with solemn faces. Yes, Artemis had turned me into one of her Hunting wolves. I fell onto my side and noticed my legs were wide awake now. I bounded off towards the Artemis cabin. The door was open which meant that either The Hunters were in camp or the Stoll's have planted something inside. The Hunters were at camp. Some yelped in surprise as I ran through the cabin and hid under Thalia's Bed. _Why does shit always happen to me? Shit happens..._


	3. A collar and a cage

Artemis' Revenge Chapter 3

Percy

**Previously**

_**Yes, Artemis had turned me into one of her Hunting wolves. I fell onto my side and noticed my legs were wide awake now. I bounded off towards the Artemis cabin. The door was open which meant that either The Hunters were in camp or the Stoll's have planted something inside. The Hunters were at camp. Some yelped in surprise as I ran through the cabin and hid under Thalia's Bed. Why does shit always happen to me? Shit happens...**_

I spent the night under Thalia's bed. The Hunters tried to get me out but I wouldn't budge. I just sat there with my paws covering my eyes. Luckily I didn't have any dreams to taunt my err 'Transformation'. I woke up to the sound of girls mumbling to each other. With my extra sensitive hearing I spied on them "...some meat for dinner"

"Something doesn't add up. We left the wolves near the stables. They never disobey" Thalia said.

"We should ask around and see what happened over night that scared it so much"

"I heard a lot of movement outside last night"

"Maybe an Aphrodite kid cracked a nail?" Someone joked. But just then someone knocked on the cabin door. **Knock Knock. ** "Come in" Thalia said. It was Katie Gardner.

"You gals better get to the Big House quick. Something bad happened last night. Something about Percy Jackson"

All the Hunters got up and left quicker than you can say '' (A/N: Real word look it up)

After they had left I crawled out from under the bed and started to look around. It was the neatest room I had ever seen. There were trophy heads lining the walls and a huge banner in the centre of the far war with Artemis' symbol: the stag. It was a nice cabin but it lacked any unusual features like the fountain in the Poseidon cabin. I prayed to every god I know apart from Artemis that they would get me back to my old human self. I was waiting for a sign but none came. _I expected as much_ I thought. There was nothing else to do. I wasn't going to risk walking across half of camp to get somewhere safer. So I walked up to Thalia's bed, curled up and sank into a deep sleep. This time there was a dream.

A voice entered my mind. "Perseus" It was my dad, Poseidon**.**

"Hey dad"

"Artemis told me what you did. In fact she told all the Gods"

"Oh. Well dad, don't listen to what she said. It's a lie. The Hunter I kissed looked exactly like Annabeth so I-"

"No need to explain. Olympians are arrogant and won't believe the truth. I believe you but the others don't. I'm going to send you help"

"Dad I don't ne-"

"Well it looks like you do. I'm sending you a Half Brother"

"Dad there's no-"

"Too late I already sent him. He's 13 years old and goes by the name of Tom Goldfish"

"A fitting name for your son I think"

"Yes well I have to go. Zeus has ordered a council meeting. Bye Percy. I err hope you get back to yourself"

"Bye Dad"

I woke up to see the cabin crowded by spectators. Hunters and campers alike. Male and females. Annabeth was at the front along with Piper, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Hazel Lavesque and Frank Zhang. They were all arguing amongst themselves until they noticed I was awake and watching them with my Sea green eyes.

"Umm err yes well um Percy if it is really you. We need you to prove you're err actually Percy Jackson or some confused Monster who happened to know us" It was Thalia who spoke. I studied the crowd for a second then spoke.

"I think there's your answer" I said. They all gasped when I spoke then they gasped even more when a glowing green trident appeared above my head. _Just like before_ I thought.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't tell you" I replied. Annabeth looked angry. She hated not knowing stuff.

"The form that Percy has been made into Silver Hunting Wolf"

"And we needed to know because...?" Connor Stoll replied

"You needed to know because Silver Hunting Wolves belong to the Hunters of Artemis" Said Sadly. And with that The Hunters lurched forward and put a collar around my neck. I bit one of them but someone just took her place. They dragged me into a cage at the back of the room and I could see the campers literally fighting the Hunters with swords and daggers. But I just sat there sat there shocked and passed out...again.

**Sorry that was short but I felt the chapter should end there. I promise the next few chapters will be really long I promise **

**Please rate comment and subscribe! Oh wait that's YouTube...Ummm ah yes Review and put this story on alert!**


	4. Camp bites back

**Artemis' Revenge Chapter 4**

**One painful bite...**

**Hey guys and gals. New chapter up so enjoy and please please review I need to know what you think and what I can improve. I appreciate your suggestions as well Enjoy!**

I had spent a week in the cage. I was under armed guard 24/7 and I hadn't had any exercise at all. I was kept in a 10ft by 10ft cage which sounds bigger than it actually was. The only thing I had in the cage was a small pillow, a bowl that said 'Kelp Head' and the small cuddly panda I had given Annabeth on one of our dates. After the fight with the campers, the hunters dared not go outside. One braved it and ended up coming back covered in eggs and feathers. They had enough to eat and drink unluckily because the Hephaestus cabin had installed a 'Never ending' supply of food in a small fridge in each of the cabins. I realised that the Hunters must have hearts because they fed me proper food instead of the raw meat the over wolves got. I had refused the food for 6 days but my hunger got the better of me and I ate a blueberry pie with blue cheese. Surprisingly they went together. Thalia talked to me often but I never replied. I just couldn't bare myself to speak in my current state. There were a few advantages of being a wolf. For one thing I could hear people a long way off and I got to sleep all day like a child of Hypnos would. When the week was over, Artemis visited me. She kept a blank expression like I was insignificant. Which in her eyes I probably was. She never spoke a word but she kept looking at me with that blank expression. That same night the cabin leaders agreed to a truce. The Hunters weren't to be egged on sight and the campers got to see Percy. The Hunters had given me an undignified collar that made sure I didn't go more than 30 yards away from Thalia who had to escort me everywhere. If I did well there would be 'dire consequences'. Everyone stared at me. They all knew who I was. We walked up to the big house and as soon as we walked into the dark room with the pool table all Hades broke loose. Thalia walked in pulling me along her side. Someone hit her on the head with a club and Thalia's unconscious body sank to the floor. Then all the lights turned off in the house and campers jumped out of hiding places and attacked the Hunters. They weren't trying to kill them that were for sure because they were using unusual objects. Will Solace was using an Electric Guitar. I saw one guy using a lamp. Using my enhanced vision I saw that as soon as a hunter fell a camper would quickly drag the limp body away. The Hunters were putting every last ounce of strength they had in them to defend the marauding campers but to no avail. When they made sure there was no Hunter still standing when they turned on the lights. I saw that the camps best fighters were there holding they're strange club. I saw Annabeth and quickly pounced on her, licking her face. She was laughing her face off and said "Stop it seaweed brain! Get off!" She didn't sound annoyed at all. She took out her knife and cut the evil collar away. "All Hunters accounted for Annabeth" a guy shouted from a different room. "Well my plan worked as usual. Now Percy there is only way you can get back to your err normal self. You have to convince Artemis to change you back" I let that sink in. There was no way he would be able to convince Artemis to change him back. "We need a plan" I said. Those were the first words I had spoken for a week. "Don't worry I always have a plan" And she smiled and hugged me. I licked her face once more and we all returned to our cabins.

The next few days were like a blur. There were cabin meetings almost every day. I mostly stayed in my cabin and thought about my brother who Poseidon had said was on his way. Annabeth visited me a lot. I explained why I was a wolf and she seemed to understand. Even though she said I was the stupidest demigod ever conceived. The only dumber demigod than you was when Theseus hung a sign above his heel saying "Shoot here with arrow to make me dead"

The next morning I woke to sound of conch horns blowing around camp which meant that a new demigod was arriving. I jumped out of my bed immediately and ran out towards Thalia's Pine. Other campers where there too along with the large bronze dragon pauleus who opened up an eyelid to keep watch. A young demigod who looked 13 was heading towards camp. He had sea green eyes and jet black hair. When he got to the hill he stopped and stared at the spectators who came to watch. A new camper was rare these days since most of them are at camp or surviving on their own. He shouted so all of the camper could hear. "My name Is Tom. Tom Goldfish" He said. Instantly the whole camp looked down at me. Hey I was 3 ft tall! "I have awaited your arrival brother" He stared into my eyes and I thought _He's like a spitting image of me...Or at least what used to be me..._


End file.
